1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure to fix a member to be fixed (e.g., a cover, nameplate, etc.) to a fixing member (e.g., a machine body, etc.) by using fasteners such as screw members and associated engaging members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a cover (member to be fixed) to shield an opening in a body is attached to the edges of the body defining the opening. The opening may be provided in the body for maintenance of an electrical distribution panel, machine, etc. The cover has screws (screw members) inserted in a plurality of installation holes provided at the outer circumferential edge thereof, and the male thread of the screws is screwed into the female thread provided at the edges of the circumference of the opening of the body (fixing member) of the above object; the cover surface is pressed with the head of the screws, thereby causing the cover to be attached to the body and covering the opening.
Hence, the inner diameter of the installation holes for the screws formed in the cover is larger than the outer diameter of the male threaded portion of a screw. In addition, the inner diameter of the installation holes is usually formed to be smaller than the outer diameter of the heads of the screws. For this reason in order to carry out maintenance, in the case where the cover is removed from the opening of the machine, it is impossible to remove the cover unless the screws are completely removed from the female threads.
Therefore, it is cumbersome to attach and detach the cover, and moreover there will be a possibility for the screws, once removed from the female threads, to be lost.
In order to overcome such disadvantages as described above, the Japanese Laid-Open patent No. SHO-63-1999908 Gazette proposed a fixing or securing structure briefly described below.
In the fixing or securing structure mentioned in the above Gazette, it is proposed that the cover (member to be fixed) is fixed or secured to a body (fixing member) by expanding a ring-like engaging member, composed of an elastic body and mounted on a screw member, in the radius direction in line with the movement of the screw member in the screw-in direction with respect to the body (fixing member) and thereby pressing the engaging member against the outer circumferential edge or inner circumferential wall of a through hole in the cover (member to be fixed).
Therefore, in the fixing or securing structure according to the above-mentioned construction, a cover which is one of the examples for a member to be fixed, can be removed from the body of a piece of equipment, without removing a screw, which is one of the examples of screw members, from the body of the piece of equipment, for example, whenever carrying out maintenance. Therefore, convenience in the maintenance procedures can be remarkably improved.
Hence, since in the conventional fixing or securing structures mentioned above the engaging member is formed to be separate from the screw member and can be separated therefrom, there will be a possibility for the engaging member to be lost from the screw member in transportation and before attaching.